Team Laser Explosion
Team Laser Explosion is the sixty second episode of the series Weebl & Bob. Posted: 16th April, 2004 Summary: Mayor Haggar calls Team Laser Explosion in to save the world. To the skies! Mayor Haggar sprite by Mugen Boss Tune: None Credits: Weebl and Skoo Transcript {The TLE logo appears with a blast of fire on the screen. Weebl and Bob are standing next to a ringing phone.} BOB: The hotline is ringing! WEEBL: Answer it then Bob. BOB: K. {We get a close up on Bob answering the phone. Weebl is in the background.} BOB: Hello Mayor. WEEBL: Who is it? BOB: It's the mayor. WEEBL: Ooh. BOB: You want us to save you? WEEBL: What does he want? BOB: He want's to be rescued. WEEBL: The mayor is in trouble? BOB: Yes. WEEBL: Again? BOB: {angry} Yes. WEEBL: To the skies!! {A laser blast reveals Weebl sitting on a sledge whilst Bob is pulling it through the sky with his wings.} WEEBL: Faster, Bob. faster! BOB: Can't you fly yourself? WEEBL: I don't do moving Bob. {A flash of a laser and Weebl and Bob appear infront of MAYOR HAGGAR.} WEEBL: Team Laser Explosion are here! BOB: Yes. {The TLE logo appears.}' WEEBL: What is the wrong Mayor Haggar? MAYOR: I've been kidnapped! BOB: Holy dog toffee! WEEBL: Indeed. Buy who would do such a dastardly deed? {We scroll to the left to see Monkey in a super villian's costume} MONKEY: Me! PIGEON: Coo. {Fire Thunder Squad logo appears.} WEEBL: Captain Thunderous Fire and the Pigeon. I should have known! BOB: {quietly} their logo is better than ours. WEEBL: To the skies!! BOB: Shouldn't we save the mayor first? WEEBL: Good thinking Boy Exploserous Laser. To the skies!! Where we will battle! BOB: K. MONKEY: OK. {Two blobs in the sky move around, hitting each other with the signified "blam" and "k-tchaaaw!" as they hit. We see Weebl in his sledge and Bob pulling it.} WEEBL: Get them Bob! BOB: Laser pelvis attack!! {From out of Bob's belt comes four laser shots. Monkey, who is being carried by Pigeon, dodges each one.} MONKEY: East on the claws, the Pigeon. projectile fire breath! {Out of Monkey's mouth comes three large balls of fire, all of which Bob dodges.} BOB: Laser pelvis attack!! {More lasers come from Bob's belt, in which Monkey dodges. Suddenly they disappear.} WEEBL: Where they go? MONKEY: {off screen above them} Double poop attack! {A large glob of poop lands on Weebl's head.} BOB: They are using combo attacks Lord Laserous Explosion! WEEBL: Cunning. MONKEY: Now we have you! Thunder hat wobble attack! {Nothing happens.} WEEBL: Hah! Looks like you forgot your hat! BOB: You can borrow mine. WEEBL: Shh Bob! BOB: Laser pelvis attack!! {A laser is ejected from Bob's belt and hits something off screen} PIGEON: {off screen} Sqwark! WEEBL: Victory is mine. BOB: Ours! WEEBL: No Bob. BOB: {softly} Wanker. {From above, Monkey and Pigeon fall down to Earth.} MONKEY: I'll get you next time, Team Laser Explosion! {The TLE logo appears.} MAYOR: Thank you Team Laser Explosion. You saved the day. WEEBL: No problem Mayor. BOB: We live to serve! WEEBL: No. That's Napalm Waitress Force. {Bob laughs with the Mayor and the TLE logo appears.} WEEBL: What? What's funny? External links * *